


Glasses

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [26]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Masturbation, Randl in their twenties, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: "Rhett keeps stealing Link's glasses, keeping them out of his reach, arm extended, just to feel Link all over him while he tries to take them back."





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reveries_terriennes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveries_terriennes/gifts).

> A little ficlet I posted on Tumblr over a month ago and forgot to upload here.

The first time was purely done on whim. They always teased each other about everything. Link had gotten the glasses recently and was feeling self-conscious about them. Rhett felt that his job as Link’s life-long best friend was to make him feel worse. At least, that’s what he said to Link with a smirk when he stood in front of him, holding the glasses high above his head. Link jumped against him and pawed at his hand, laughing and pleading Rhett to give them back. The rush Rhett felt when Link brushed up against him took him by surprise. The intensity of what he felt scared him, and he quickly gave the glasses back.

Few days later, Rhett did it again. This time it was more calculated. He wanted to feel Link close to him again. Link’s lithe body dragging against his made Rhett’s insides simmer and the bottom of his belly tighten. Link was looking up at him, eyelashes long ,thick and inky black, his eyes so dang blue. Rhett lost himself in them for a moment. Had they always been so bright, almost glacial blue? Rhett realized he’d missed Link like this. The glasses suited him for sure, but they made him different. He wasn’t the same Link anymore. Rhett missed the barefaced Link – his Link. 

Link’s left hand was pressed on Rhett’s shoulder as the right one rose above their heads grabbing onto Rhett’s sleeve to bring his hand down. The hand on Rhett’s shoulder was warm; Rhett could feel it through his shirt, and he couldn’t help thinking how warm it would feel under his shirt. 

“Come on, you asshole! Not this again,” Link panted and reached for the glasses, not quite reaching. Rhett forced a teasing smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, what? What do you need?”

“Rhett! Give ‘em back! This is just childish.”

“Tsk tsk. No need to be rude. Say please,” Rhett ordered in a honeyed voice. Link stopped jumping and his hands dropped to his sides. He grimaced at Rhett.

“Please…”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Rhett said and gave the glasses back. Link snatched them from him and continued his sentence “…go fuck yourself.”

Rhett slammed a hand on his chest with a mock gasp and faked a hurt expression. Link slipped the glasses back in his head and stuck out his tongue to Rhett. 

But what Link didn’t know was that Rhett took that suggestion to heart. That same night Rhett’s bed groaned in synch with Rhett’s breathless moans. In his imagination Link was all over him again, the laughter changed into sighs and whimpers. And when Rhett finally spilled all over his bared stomach, he called for his best friend. The name spoken out loud was like an incantation, something akin to magic, uttered to conjure up a new kind of future together.


End file.
